Chocolate
by Ame Chisei
Summary: "I turned into a Cupid... except that I made two people to be together with the means of a chocolate that I've made and gave that Valentine's Day"... A brand new Rick X Claire fanfic by yours truly! Rated T for cursing (Art Cover MINE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo! Ame here with a brand new Rick x Claire fanfic! (It seriously needs a shipping name)...**

 **PS: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW AND THE** _ITALICIZED WORDS/SENTENCES ARE HER THOUGHTS_

 **DISCLAIMER BEFORE YOU READ THIS: Harvest Moon and its characters do not belong to me :)**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

They said that chocolate is a language for love and one of the representation of it. Chocolate is sweet and delicious just like love itself so most people of our world population use chocolate as a present, sometimes it is being partnered with cute teddy bear, a bouquet of roses or a combination of all during the fourteenth of February. But all I could say is...

 _This is a load of crap._

Why? Because of this Valentines bullshit, I have been forced by certain two people to make a chocolate. Oh, those people are friends of mine, one is with a voice that will be imprinted in your brain forever, a hair that is fluffy but not delectable as of a pink cotton candy and eyes that matches the color of her hair. While the other one has a voice of authority and pure seriousness, hair that is same of a chocolate but has been colored like of a rebel does and eyes that can intimidate anyone who enters her line of sight. Both of these two friends of mine has something in common, they have a face that can enchant millions of men.

That's right, they are one of the school's divas. Their names are Popuri and Karen, ranking 1 and 2. Just by saying their names can make some of the ordinary female students shudder in jealousy and make men kneel before them. Both have a deadly and immeasurable amount of charisma that even young female teachers with hot and sexy bodies are furious of them. Though I don't really see the point of those teachers being angry with them.

Why? Well, let us just say that they are not aware of how popular they are. Sometimes they do notice and there are times that they do not. I guess it was my own fault too that I gave up struggling so easily. Just a little bit of sweet talk and here I am, crying in my own idiocy while making these stupid chocolates.

The fuck did I got myself into. Just a little bit sweet talk from them and I've already conceived defeat. What kind of a girl am I?! They are not really taking advantage of me or anything, Popuri and Karen only ask favors to me once in a while but it will be great if that favor is not making this damn stupid chocolate!

Actually, I have no arguments on making the chocolate myself. Making any kind of pastry is my hobby anyway. However, I don't remember that giving these to the people who are supposed to receive it being the last part of the making process of a Valentines chocolate. Why don't they give it themselves?

I looked at the names that are written on the cards, decorated with hearts. Kai and Rick.

Two friends that are exactly inseparable. They have been together since they were children and a complete opposite. Kai is a buffoon and Rick is a boor, a lovely pair I might say. I understand Kai, being popular and having lots of admirers including Popuri but Rick?

I swear Karen has a weird taste for men. Rick, unlike Kai, he wasn't that much of a popular dude to begin with but far from being a nobody. All I could say about him is that he is weird and rude. Talking to him is like talking to an alien, in short, no one can't really relate and understand whatever he really is saying.

I shouldn't bad mouth at him like that especially when I don't really get to know him much better, but! I let out a sigh. Nevermind. In the end, I'm still the one who is at fault.

My mouth curved downward the moment my eyes landed on the calendar that rests quietly on the kitchen counter. Today is the thirteenth of February and a few hours later, it will be Valentine's Day, a day where people consider special.

I let out a sigh, "I should really plan on how I will give these stupid chocolate to them instead of thinking of some other stuff."

* * *

 **Short start isn't?** **I was inspired to write this back when it was Valentines and was supposed to be a one-shot but I was like... MEH~ MAKE IT A 'BY CHAPTER' ONE! Hope you liked the first chapter... _PEACE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They said that each kind of chocolate reflects the feelings of the sender to the receiver and the relationship they have in the present. There are 4 main kinds of chocolate; black, dark, white and the most favorable one is the milk chocolate that has the most balanced level of sweetness. But, you know what?

 _I don't really care._

Roses, teddy bears holding a plush heart and let us not forget the star of this very day; Chocolates! Yes indeed, the day where I must fulfill this mission that has me placed in to a dire peril! Valentines!

This is really a problem, not only that I really haven't thought of many ways on how I will I give these stupid chocolates to those two men, I don't even know what class are they from or where is their room. Well, knowing their room is completely useless anyway, like hell that I have the balls to give these accursed chocolate to those two in public!

 _I guess I have to use this kind of cliché way of giving away these chocolates in secret._

I'm just thankful to those two that they have the courtesy to tell me their schedule and their locker numbers, gym lockers to be exact, which is very creepy. Like I have a choice, if I'm going to place it inside of their shoe lockers, these masterpieces (of headache) that I made will surely melt and there are still few more hours to go before the school bell rings.

The other person that I am truly thankful is to our teacher, it is just a good thing that he didn't come to school to teach. Apparently, the dude has a date that he's looking forward to with his long time girlfriend for a long time. Guh, for some reason, I'm having a mental image and it sure is unpleasant and it is hurting my brain.

I feel like I'm a ninja, sneaking like this. It is one of my specialties. My schoolmates and teachers back from my elementary days have always said that I'm like one, they didn't even know that I already left or suddenly appeared unless I say something. Thinking about what they told me right now made me realize how mean they are. Those jerk bags.

I looked around to check if there are people nearby and no one at the left side and so at the right side of the hallway too. After checking the hallway, I sprinted inside the men's locker room.

Ugh! This room stinks, literally. I've kind of expected something like this, but I never imagined that it will be this stinky! How is it that they don't smell after taking a bath in a location like this?! I should really focus on finding their damn lockers instead of minding this horrid smell.

"222 and 224. Found it."

After 100 years of searching, I finally found their lockers, damn mist minimizing my sight. I don't even know why there's a mist here in the first place anyway. Setting that aside, I looked behind me and focused my hearing to know if some half-naked dude in his towel decided to waltz out of the showers. Yeah, there's someone here, I am just glad he is taking his time washing down the sweat off his body. Dude probably noticed the smell.

Still hearing the water running from the shower, I quickly shove a pack of chocolate inside the locked numbered '222'. This one is Kai's. I know it after all Kai cannot be Kai without his purple bandana. I must say, for a dude like him, he do know how to fold his clothes, I'm kind of proud of the dude... almost. On to the next one, Rick's locker. There's that white headband of his that he always wear wherever he goes, makes me wonder what he looks when his bangs are down. Ahh! This is no time for having mental images of him!

Shaking my head, I quickly stuffed the chocolate in his locker. There's something odd though, like something was missing that should be inside this locker, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"What are you doing with my locker, miss?"

 _Damn. I know that voice._

Collecting all of my courage, I look behind me. There he is, looking down at me, half-naked and with his glasses on. What the hell? Who in the right mind will be taking a shower wearing their glasses?! I know that I can't prove that if he was wearing it as he take a bath but come on! Could he have at least removed it and just left it inside his locker?! I mean, with all this mist in here, his glasses will be pretty much useless. Who cares if he slipped and fell on the floor? It's not like someone will be able to see it anyway.

The sound of another man broke me from my own internal monologue and made me start to panic inside. I look around for escape but found nothing because of the mist. Stupid mist. Okay this is the end! My dignity is already drained, if they ever found me other than this dude, then it's over! I can now see the headlines of our school newspaper! 'Perverted Girl Found Inside Men's Locker Room!' I don't want that!

I was about to recite multiple mantras and prayer when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me. I looked at him and he just put a finger on his lip, telling me to stay quiet then disappeared through the mist. The hell was that?

"Hey, were you talking to someone?"

"Huh? No..." Rick answered

I know that voice, it belongs to Kai. He always hung around with Popuri and whenever I witness the scene where he swoons all of his admirers, in or outside the schools. He even talks to me whenever he got the chance but I don't really talk to him. What is there talk? All that comes out to that mouth of his are immeasurable amounts of flattery. Speaking of flattery, the ones he always says to me are getting old.

"I thought I heard you calling someone 'Miss'." he gasped, "Don't tell me a girl entered here! Oh my! You should've told me! I could have welcomed her here and gave her a tour!" he mused.

Just from tone of his voice, I can take that he is a total moron. Instead of worrying that girl's dignity, aka me in this situation, he could have at least helped her to escape this accursed place! Hearing him say those insensitive things make me want to kick his tanned ass and beat him until he's knocked out! My blood is really boiling!

"Ah that, my glasses got fogged and thought that there was someone with a long hair and thought it was a girl. Don't girls have long hair?"

The hell was that?! Strike two! He's making a sexist remark! I could say the same thing to him! Isn't his hair a bit long too!? Even other people mistake him for a girl! When I come out of this unseen by someone except him, I'm going to rip his heart out!

"Is that so? Ah, what a shame!" I heard him opening his own locker. "Wait, There's a wrapped box in my locker."

"Oh?"

Well shit. I completely forgot about the chocolate I've put inside his locker. Now he's going to be suspicious about a person did entered their locker room and completely ignore Rick's sexist kind of an excuse. I'm doomed.

"Maybe the person you saw was the same person who snuck in placed this chocolate and since today is Valentines... There's a high possibility that you really did saw a girl in here."

"What are you stupid?" I heard him opening something. I'm guessing it's his locker. "No girl in her right mind would be entering a men's locker room."

 _Hahaha. And screw you too. It's not like I have any other choice, jerk._

"Really? Your sister's name is written on it."

"Idiot. My sister is a very popular girl, she could have charmed a dude and asked him to put it there." he let out a sigh, "You know how much she likes you but hides it. Although, her feelings for you was no brainer really."

Whoah. His logic kind of made sense to me, but there is something that really bothers me; if they really like them and want to give those two the chocolates for Valentines (which is today), why bother asking me to do it? And why the hell I didn't question them about it sooner?!

"I could have wished that she gave this to me in person." Kai sighed happily, "That will be swell an-"

I hear something getting, probably Kai, "Don't go there. If you lay a finger on my sister. You're. Dead."

Kai just whined "Yah, yah. Well, I'm done changin'. See yah on the flip side."

After Kai completely went out of the room, he came back, fully clothed. Well thank goodness. I don't know how to handle half-naked men standing in front of my eyes except my dad.

He looked around to check if there any more male inside the room then Rick grabbed my wrist, dragging me out. Is he angry or something? If someone would be angry, it should be me! Not only he made a sexist remark earlier, he even has the guts to grip my wrist so tightly and drag me as if I'm just an empty sack of rice. Can't he tell that it's hurting me and it feels as if my hand will be torn off my arm?! What is he is, a senile or an idiot? I'm thinking both.

I was busy of cursing and complaining about the person who was towing me when I did not realize that he dragged me at the back of our gymnasium building. The hell is with him? Dragging me here out of the blue.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he started, "Getting inside of the men's locker room and risking your dignity just to stuff some chocolates on two people's locker?! What were you thinking?!" Rick yelled with his back still facing me.

He got the balls to be mad at me but doesn't have one to say it while facing me. What a moron. I cocked an eyebrow, "What's got to do with you? I'm just doing my job. And besides," I looked sideways, "It's like there are any other choices to choose from."

"Oh really?" he glared at me through his shoulder, "Or you just didn't thought of any?"

My eye twitched in annoyance. This bastard, and here I thought Gray was the worst of the worst, it would seem like someone wants to take his title. "If I didn't think of any other choices, then you wouldn't have seen me in your locker room now would you," I returned his glare, "dick." I added.

He then faced me, glaring at me behind his glasses, "Why did you-"

"Because they are doing me some favors, so I just returned it to them by doing 'that'." my eyes cast downwards, "And they are my friends."

He didn't answer but instead he tightened the grip on my wrist. I stole a glance at his other hand. I haven't noticed it but, he was holding the box I shoved inside his locker. Now he knows that Karen likes him... Or does he already know that?

"Why should you care?" I asked, throwing him off-guard.

"I should care! What if it I wasn't the one who first saw you?! Can you imagine what thing could happen?!"

If he did not see me first? If it wasn't him, probably they would be taking advantage of me and the rest is too horrible that I couldn't make myself imagine it. But that still doesn't answer why he cares.

"That doesn't really answer my question." I deadpanned.

"I-"

I rolled my eyes, "So why do you care?"

"Because you're... my sister's friend ok?! If she found out that her friend's dignity was destroyed because of her selfish request, Popuri will be heartbroken for you and for herself."

He got a point and would seem like he's like what Popuri and Karen told me, a person who cares for others even if they have no direct connection to him.

Because of the guilt, all I could say to him is 'thank you'. But that doesn't mean that he's right about everything, especially on how to give the chocolates to them. It's not like I can just casually give them the chocolates while they are in their classroom or at the hallway. So, what other choices do I have? If there were other options, he and I would not have met and I would not have went inside their locker room. I'm not that stupid.

He let me walk away and leave silently. I don't really understand that guy.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I was busy looking for my drafts and here it is!**

 **If you liked the chapter, you can either add to your favorites (although not so many people ship Rick x Claire), follow this fanfic for updates or submit a review! Either way, I'm giving my thanks in advance! _PEACE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Tis been a while since I updated this story. Missed me yet? I know you didn't. *laughs* (self-deprecating humor no. 1043). Anyway, I would like to express my gratitude to Nerdy J Fics for submitting a review.**

 **Nerdy J Fics- Yah, I know. Kinda sad their names doesn't go together when we mix it. "Click" was a funny shipping name and made laugh tho.**

 **Now that that is done, I would like to remind yah people that this fic is written in Claire's perspective (that may change though) and the Italicized words or sentences are her thoughts. But before the reading the chapter below... DISCLAIMERS! Harvest Moon and its character do not belong to me!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 3** **  
**

Events from yesterday still haven't left my mind. It was rather embarrassing, being seen sneaking inside the men's locker room and getting a lecture from Pop's older brother. Regardless of that, I successfully fulfilled my mission. Popuri is quite overjoyed later that day, Kai went up to her and told the girl how he liked the chocolate 'she' made for him.

I have no complaints or whatever; it's totally cool for me if Kai thought it was Popuri. I don't want to be a cockblocker for the both of them. Well, the point of the chocolate was to bring them together, but it would seem like they only have reached the 'mutual understanding' level. I know that I should happy that they've reached that kind of level in human relationship (according to the millennial people, that kind of level does exists) however, I just cannot help but to cringe and fight the urge to throw up. I'm not bitter or something but I just don't like sappy shit like that.

I wonder how it went for Karen. She never said a single word yesterday regarding to what was Rick's response to the chocolate. He was silent that time we met after school hours and so is Karen too. Damn remembering that part made me feel Karen's strong grip on my wrist. Using it as a stress ball... except she was feeling both of my flesh and my bones, it even left a mark.

 _Again, why am I concern and thinking about that kind of crap?_ It's not my business if they get together or not, I have my own life too. But I'm such a hypocrite. Here I am, eavesdropping at the two them. Apparently, Rick called Karen out and brought her to an unpopulated place, which is the stairs.

I was just about on my way to our room. The moment I caught a glimpse of that dude's noticeable orange hair, I suddenly stopped on my tracks and hid. I must admit, I'm rather curious at what will he say to Karen.

Rick started by apologizing to her for dragging her here on a whim which Karen just played it off with a shy giggle and telling it was alright. Knowing Karen, she must be screaming and jumping for joy inside. He chuckled and told her straightly how 'amazing' the chocolate was, that's the adjective he really used, and a subtle nervous laugh went out of her mouth. Come on Karen, don't lose your composure now! Go for the win. Somehow, deep inside of me, I have this funny feeling that things will go to her favor.

"As you would have guessed with the chocolate... I really like you Rick ever since we were in Junior High and it would be nice if we get to be together." she said with a straight face while blushing heavily. Karen really dislikes beating around the bush. Rick didn't answer. He was just in a deep thought. "You don't have to respond now! I can wait even after the White Day!"

 _What the hell?_ If she could just hear herself, she sounded desperate. I guess that is what love can do to one person to another. Now I don't know if cheering for her to nab him is good or bad.

"You know, maybe it's worth a shot."

 _Did I just hear him right or am I going crazy?_ Rick accepted her million years confession just now! I shouldn't be this really surprised but I can't help but to be suspicious at his behavior. Does he have any ulterior motives to make him accept? Is it because of a bet, like what you see in every cheesy and corny preteen dramas in television? I'm just really worried that he might be planning something that can hurt my friend's feelings. Note to self: Ask Popuri later.

Now that he accepted her feelings, I wonder what kind of expression Karen is wearing. Slowly and careful, I poked out my head from the cold metal railing and observed the Karen as she goes from shock to eternal happiness. With the joy she felt from his acceptance, she flung herself to Rick, hugging him. What can I say, it's completely expected to her since she been in love with the dude since she was still in Junior High.

Love... A love between a man and a woman is too fickle for me. I don't really understand that kind of love, charging head on for the one they love the most. They even sacrifice all they have in them even if that someone does not recognize and returns back their love. Why don't I know things like these while the other kids in my age, heck even younger than I am, know those kinds of bullshit? Is it because I have never fell in love with opposite sex or even tried to fall in love with someone? If it is not, then it's not definitely because I was dumped before.

"Oh Rick! You don't know how happy I am!" she giggled.

I think he knows Karen. I want to say to that but just like I said, I don't want to be rude. Rick just smiled and returned her hug, guess that makes them officially a couple.

What happened next is something I could not comprehend. As I was about to slip away from the scene silently when Rick made a quick eye contact with me and looked away immediately. Urged by my instincts, I quickly hid.

For a span of two-seconds, he made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. The jerk knew that I was eavesdropping on them all along. He even flashed a smile after he and I locked eyes, obviously mocking me. I never expected that his senses are that sharp. I had better be careful the next time I gawk at any conversation he will have with my friend in the future, if there is a next time.

* * *

 **Whew! So glad that I am able to finish this chapter and post it!**

 **Don't be shy on submitting a review about your thoughts in this pic or add this to your favorites (though not so much people read Harvest Moon fanfic or maybe there's still lot of them? I dunno *laughs*), either of the two will work for me anyway.**

 _ **Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You know what's more awkward than farting in your classroom while your teacher is teaching? Having lunch with the two people you were gawking at yesterday.

The fart thing... that did not happen to me. I just said that out of the blue.

It's okay if it is just Pop and Kai, sitting together, closer than before. The two of them were not much of headache, only slightly. However, adding Karen and Rick to the formula, now that is giving me a migraine especially when Karen is trying to be a sweet girlfriend like what you see in every typical teenage television drama.

I know that Karen is new in this kind of relationship and always dreamt of being together with Rick, but Rick doesn't have to go along with that kind of nonsense! I mean because of those two, along with his sister and that tanned moron sitting with me at this table. It makes me look like that I am a bleeping third-wheel! If these four continued on what they are doing now, it will be in a matter of time that I will be called as the resident third-wheel. Even before Rick and Karen came into the picture, I've always been a third-wheel between Kai and Popuri. This is stupid to be honest.

I don't have the appetite to eat the yakisoba bread on top of my table. Such a beautiful creation of God only wasted because of a horrid scenery within my field of view. I am sorry majestic yakisoba bread that I cannot let you down the hatch. If I try to eat you, it will be boring, unsatisfying, a sin and I won't be able to enjoy munching you for every second that will pass in my day.

"Why aren't you eating your food?" Popuri asked. I replied nothing to her, instead I just gave her a subtle glare.

Does she really want to know that I feel like I'm going to puke right now? These lovebirds can't get a hint, even him... and here I thought he's the shiniest utensil inside the drawer but I guessed wrong, he's oblivious as hell.

 _I really want to get away from them as soon as possible._

This is my fault, if I could have the strength and balls to reject Pop's invitation, I wouldn't be in this kind of shitty situation and I could have enjoyed the magical and awesomeness of yakisoba bread away from all this lovey-dovey bullcrap. Now I'm starting to reconsider having lunch with Gray the Grump Overlord by the rooftop. Can I walk away from this scene and go to the rooftop, unnoticed?

Being here is like the very definition of being near the pits of hell. It is like the time is moving 500 times slowly or like the world itself has stopped moving at all. I haven't died yet I already know what it feels for the sinful people who were sent to hell... or maybe I'm just over-acting. I'm picking the latter.

Well, no matter of the two, that still doesn't change the fact that I want to get away from here as soon as possible and remember to hide from them as soon as the dismissal bell rings. There's no way that I'm walking home with these lovebirds. That would make me look like a damn clown.

I thought that there's nothing else that can go wrong today... however, I guessed wrong.

The teacher during the last period is a bitch. Instead of relaxing after going home, i'll be awake overnight doing all those homework shit he literally dumped to us. What an asshole he is, he even threw a 50-item pop quiz. First, I wasn't given a chance to eat my yakisoba bread and now this? What else that can happen to me to completely ruin my day?

The sound of bell was pleasing to my tiny ears. Its sounds like a song of band of angels, singing for God in heaven. At last, I can go home and calm my heart as I walk to my house. Now, maybe I should go hide at the library first before going home or else Popuri will drag me with them, I've had enough for one day.

It is still the same. The smell of old books welcomed me the moment I opened the door to the Humanities section. It has been a while since I visited the library. Popuri's been dragging me to walk home with them these past days, taking away my time from visiting this lovely haven.

Not wasting a time, I immediately walked my way to the shelves where the ancient Asian literature is found. Within 5 second, I spotted the book I've been dying to finish reading. I took the book from its resting place from the shelf and went to my favorite spot, and that is near the air conditioner.

The Romance of Three Kingdom, a novel about the war of three kingdoms of Sun, Cao, and Liu. I recently read this novel however I already have my personal favorite character, Liu Bei. I actually got curious in the novel because I played some game based on the novel. I stopped playing it, thinking that I should know about the novel itself before basing my knowledge on a game.

I was reading happily when suddenly I felt something odd, odd like as if someone is reading my book. I look beside me and nearly yelped because of the person of whom I saw.

"Romance of the Three Kingdoms, huh?" he said with a mocking smile, for me it's mocking me.

I frowned and closed the book but not before placing my personal bookmark. "The fudge you are doing here? Shouldn't you be going home with Karen?"

He just chuckled and slide his chair away from me, "Hey...even though she and I are together now, it's not necessary that I should be with her every time."

He's got a point but still, isn't much appropriate to escort his girlfriend to her home or maybe I'm just watching too much television soaps nowadays. I'll just ignore that and go home. I guess that Popuri has arrived at their house already.

I stood from my seat, took my bag and returned the book to its place. I lost my eagerness to read it, if I pushed on while he sat beside me, I won't be able to understand the novel.

"You're going home already?" he asked but I didn't say anything to him.

I'm still guilty at the eavesdropping thing, it's not like it is in my nature to do something like that. I don't really see the point of talking to him or him talking to me for this matter. I'll just walk away and pretend that I never went to the library and never seen him there.

"Wait! I said wait!"

Damn he's annoying. No matter, I'll just imagine that that wasn't his voice but a wind and no one is behind me. However, that tactic failed. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. "You! That hurts!"

"If you could have stopped from walking, then I wouldn't have grabbed your wrist and hurt you."

I know this is untimely and inappropriate, but after he said that, the tune of the chorus of "Never Gonna Give You Up" suddenly played in my mind _(I just Rick Roll-ed myself_ ). Joking aside, why did this man followed me? Can't he take a hint that I do not want to talk to him nor have something to do with him? Who would have thought he's a thick-head.

"What do you want?" I asked, hissing at him. If that hissing is not enough for him to know that I don't want to waste my saliva from talking with him, I'll be really pissed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." he sighed, "I just wanted to return this."

In his hand he holds the bookmark that forgot to remove from the book I was reading earlier. I was so focused on not to talk to him and avoiding him as much as possible, I forgot my bookmark that holds so much value to me. I slowly reached for it and nabbed it away from him. That was easier than I thought but, I shouldn't lower my guard yet.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously, "Okay, what's the catch?"

He widened his eyes and let out a short chuckle, "Nothing. I just returned what is yours, that's all."

I eyed him for a few more seconds. He doesn't seem to be lying. Whatever, if he says that it was nothing then it's nothing, I won't elaborate it any further.

 _Worst day ever_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why the hell are you following me?!"

I've already took five turns, making my destination farther than before, and he's still following me. This guy is really getting in my nerves.

"To walk you home isn't that obvious?"

What the-? He escorts me to my house but he can't escort his own girlfriend, a very great example for being a great boyfriend. Let me guess, he'll say that instead of nothing, I'll let him take me home as a payment for the 'kindness' he did earlier. Geez.

"What? Is that supposed to be a compensation for what you did earlier?"

He shrugged and smiled, "You really tried hard to say it nicely but, yeah, something like that."

I give up, it seemed like he did not really get my subtle message, a message for him to piss off. I let him follow me all the way to my home, walking beside me. There are times where I would glance at him, he's just smiling and looks straight ahead. Even now, I still don't know what Karen sees in this guy. Popuri constantly rants about her brother, saying that he's a complete nagger and likes to order her around. I think Pop just said that he's a nagger is because she wasn't really doing her own responsibilities right. But that is not enough factor on why Karen would not like Rick.

Maybe I'm just being stereotypical. It doesn't look like Karen has taste with men like him. She's more like into men that has a bad boy image or men filled with too much testosterone. Rick, he's just a simple and plain dude, nothing more. He talks about making contraptions and the weird one, chickens. I didn't even hear from Pop that they are taking care of chickens, so why the fuck is he so interested in talking about those little fowl creatures?

"You are so quiet."

"Shut up. Is there anything to talk about?"

He tilted his head and smiled again, "Yeah. Let's talk about the chocolate that you made."

So he do knows. It's expected anyways, Karen isn't exactly a culinary gifted person though she's now trying how to cook and make sweets, chocolates to be specific. After Rick praised the chocolate that was given to him (and made), by me, that should be enough reason for Karen to be eager and determined about cooking and creating sweets to beat my chocolates.

"What about it? There's nothing really to talk about the chocolates. I'm not denying that I made it."

Rick chuckled, "It's quite obvious you know. But seriously, that isn't just chocolate that were melted and molded, you add something there that made it sweeter and taste different."

He's quite sharp. I'm quite proud of him even though he wasn't able to detect that something I added, he did notice that there's something else than the regular chocolate bar. "Wow, you are quite precise. You almost made me smile."

"Almost? Well, no matter. That is a progress."

I'm surprised that he made me speak more than five words in one sentence. He maybe a boorish cunt but he sure can hold a conversation last longer.

We've talked more, mostly about the chocolates and how I made them. Of course, I only told him some of the process and the ingredients since I don't like sharing too much and detailed information to other people.

I stopped from walking and looked at him, "Here's my house. Thank you for walking me home"

As he was about to leave, the door burst open and the suspect was my playful mother. She welcomed me home with a big bear hug and a ruffle on my hair, making it look messy. My mother always like to treat me like a child, even in front of other people. It wasn't that bad but in this case, it is bad for obvious reasons.

I looked at Rick, giving him a prompt to leave before my mother notice him, I don't want to know what will happen if my mom sees him.

"Oh my! You went home with a guy!"

 _Fuck, too late._

My mom flashed her trademark smile that she uses every time my grandparents, on my father's side that is, visit us. However, this time, her smile is more sincere and genuine. One look at this and I could tell that my mom's going to invite him for dinner, speaking of which, right now.

I was so damn focused at losing him that I haven't noticed that I forgot to look at the time. The timing is so impeccable.

And... I was right. What I have anticipated has come true, mom did invite him for dinner. Suspiciously, Rick is happy that my mother asked him to stay for dinner. I don't know if he's going to be happy after he saw my mother's cooking.

I'm not saying that mom's cooking is horrible and inedible, it is just that, it may not fit his standards since mom's from the Philippines, that she cooks food from her native country and she seldom cook or make any that is outside of her culinary expertise. It really is delicious honestly... I just don't know about our guest for the night.

"Here yah go!"

She's really pumped up about me 'bringing' a dude home. Mom said it was unnatural since the only one I bring home is Pop and Ann, and she's questioning my sexuality because of that.

Mom cooked _Sinigang_ and my all-time favorite, _Tinola_. Rick must be astounded at the food we have and his question has been answered why is there only a flat out plate, a spoon and a fork in front of him instead of how Americans set up their table wares.

I looked at him. He was hesitant at first but not long after a few seconds, Rick is enjoying the food. Seems like he and his sister both like different varieties of food.

We heard mom released the breath she was holding in, she knew that there might the possibility that Rick might dislike the food that was served in front of him. I think, mom hasn't figured out that he's Popuri older brother, I mean, they only have few striking physical resemblance to each other but they are hard to distinguish. Especially with their attitudes, they are like the sun and moon or the yin and yang; both are correspondingly different but maintain balance.

I've noticed that my father was silent, which is quite unnatural for him. It must be because of my daughter instinct that I can feel the bad vibe he's ejecting, Mom hasn't noticed it yet or maybe she has and she's just smiling and being giddy so Rick will not notice that dad is releasing an aura saying; 'You're not welcome here.'.

I'm really glad that dad is being over-protective of me, but hasn't he got the idea that Rick and I have absolutely nothing to do with each other? Does he see that I wasn't talking, making any eye contact nor making any nervous body movements at all?

"So how long the two of you are dating?"

And, my mother dropped the bomb as if I am not sitting at the same table as her and as if dad never existed in the first place. What she asked made me almost choke on the little chicken bone I'm secretly gnawing at, and made dad bend his spoon into a 'U' shape. The way that mom asked that question is as if the question is only for Rick to answer.

Rick just chuckled. What the hell is he chuckling at?! Is he that dense to notice the emanating killing and suffocating evil aura that my dad is releasing and surrounds the whole dining area, even my little brother and my cousins noticed it.

"Oh come on, don't be shy. Tell us."

This is ridiculous. Before Rick can say anything, I went ahead and told my mother the truth. "Mom, there's nothing like that between us. In fact, he's with Karen."

My mom pursed her lip into a fine thin line and Rick looked sideways at me. I'm not going to join their game, it's better to clear things up before everything get messy.

"Karen? You mean Sasha's daughter? The one who always pull your hair back in kindergarten?" she asked begrudgingly.

I face palmed, "Mom, that was years ago! Can you let bygone-be-bygones? Because of you remembering that, Karen is so scared of you."

"Fine, fine." she shook her head and looked back at Rick. "If you and Karen are in a relationship, then why are you with our daughter and walked her home?"

Rick is about to open his mouth when I stepped on his foot, telling him that he should not say something stupid or else he's dead. He just nod and smiled at my mother. "Actually, the two of us are coincidentally at the library and when she was about to go home I noticed that it's already dark outside so I offered her a walk to her house."

Mom nodded, understanding his logic. Like that event at the men's locker room, he didn't fail to amaze me on how good of a liar he is. Much to my dismay, the aura that dad's releasing earlier had become much stronger. We heard him grit his teeth.

"You... After dealing with your girlfriend, you go after my only daughter and pretend that you have no ulterior motives at all?"

Oh shit... Dad got the wrong idea, again. Mom tried to pacify my father, however he's a stubborn man and kept pressing on Rick.

Taking a deep breath, I hit the table with my palm and everyone went silent. I glared at my dad and he immediately pursed his lip. Maybe this time he got my telepathic message and quickly apologized to our guest.

After that shenanigan that dad has pulled, dinner went smoothly with laughs and giggles from my cousins and my little brother, asking Rick some stupid questions that kids usually ask. After the dinner, we all moved at our living room and mom and my aunts talked more with him.

I looked at the clock and saw that it's almost 9. "Mom, Rick needs to go home or else he won't be able to catch the last train nor the last bus."

"Oh right." she gave Rick a warm smile, "Thank you for taking my daughter to our home, safe and sound. If you are able to, do visit us again."

He returned her smile. "It was nothing ma'am. I'm just being a gentleman."

Oh please. 'Just being a gentleman' my ass. If he is one, then why didn't he take his girlfriend to her own house instead of me? I must say, he really is going to be a great boyfriend for Karen.

Before he left, I apologized to him for what happened earlier, for my mother's question and for my father's outburst. Rick just chuckled and it's all fine and dandy. He even said that my family is quite amusing but mostly interesting, just like what most people say about our family, especially the 'amusing' part. Now I'm starting to see my family similar to a circus and its members, except no one's paying us to perform.

"Oh yeah... What train? I don't ride any train or bus to go home, I live just few blocks away."

"Eh?" I blinked, "But Pop said one time that she needs to catch the train."

He chuckled. "That's because she's visiting our parents that time, we live away from them."

That makes sense, no wonder he had no problems about going home late. I bid him farewell and waited for him to take a turn to another street before going inside the house. Now that he's gone, it's time to scold my parents for their actions tonight.

"Mom. I can't believe you asked something like that!"

Her eyes widened. "What? I'm just being curious."

Yeah right. Why not say that you're being giddy too because for the first time, a dude walked me home. Geez, what was she thinking?

"And dad! I'm mad at you! You know me better than being as a third-party on a relationship. Seriously! Is that how you see me, a girl that will steep so low for love?!"

My dad's eyes cast downwards, "I know... I'm sorry."

I just let out a sigh and let my body sank on our sofa. My mom peeked at me and has a playful smile on her face. "What?"

"I must say, that man is sure a handsome one, though he looked like he's a senior of you at your school."

"Because he is a senior at school, he's two years ahead of me."

Mom's eyes shone, "Karen's a lucky one! Nabbing such a handsome senior! I suddenly remember my first boyfriend back at Japan!" she nudged at dad who seemed unamused with her bringing back the past. With an age like that, he still gets jealous of that?

I just rolled my eyes and immediately went to my bedroom before I hear whatever my mom's reminiscing about. What the hell does she meant by 'handsome'? Is he really that handsome? I don't know, I didn't really take the time to look and study his face. Why am I debating this fickle matter with myself? It's not like him being handsome is such a serious matter if the only ones can see it is his girlfriend and my mother.

 _I think my family's insanity is getting through me._

* * *

 **Sorry for the late shout-out but thanks to .58 for adding this fanfic to their favorite and also following this story. Kudos to you~**

 **Also, both Sinigang and Tinola are filipino food and both are so yummy.**


End file.
